I'd Come For You
by Nutmeg615
Summary: Yuki Hitsugaya, daughter of Toushiro & Hana, has joined the 9th Division under Captain Shuuhei Hisagi. He finds her opinionated, thought-provoking & stunning. She thinks he's undeniably sexy. What does a kiss lead to? Sequel to my HitsuTrilogy. ShuuheiXOC
1. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or 'I'd Come For You'. They are owned by Tite Kubo and Nickelback respectively.**

* * *

Yuki looked in the mirror. Her white hair hung halfway down her back. Her bangs were in need of a trim and she'd have to find the time before graduation to take care of it. She sighed. Graduation meant leaving the Academy and finally becoming a shinigami. She wondered what division would offer her a position. She'd find out two weeks from today. Her brother, Auron, already knew he was going to the 11th division.

Yuki walked down the halls of the Academy. They thought she was an ice princess. They judged her before they knew her - one of the problems about being the daughter of Captain Hitsugaya. She didn't have any friends at the Academy, only her brother. Yuki sighed as she walked into the classroom.

"Yuki, Captain Hisagi would like to see you during your break," her instructor said.

"Thank you," Yuki replied as she took her seat. What would the captain of the 9th division want with her? She frowned as she tried to think about it.

"Frowning doesn't look good on you," Auron said as he took a seat next to her.

Yuki smiled at her brother. It had been different for him. The rest of their class loved him. Despite their age difference, they had started the Academy at the same time, Auron starting much younger than most people. "I have been called to the 9th division."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think they are going to offer you a position?" Yuki shrugged. It was a possibility. She was one of the writers for the Academy's newspaper and she knew the 9th division was responsible for Seireitei Communication. Yuki wasn't going to get her hopes up. They were quiet for a minute while the rest of the class arrived. "Yuki, I was thinking. I want to do something after graduation."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…. Something the Captain wouldn't approve of." When they started the Academy, they had begun referring to their father as 'the Captain'.

Yuki laughed. "You want to get in trouble?"

"No. I just think we should have our little secret. We should go do something dangerous together."

"Like what?" she repeated.

Auron thought a moment. "What about a tattoo?"

"Oh." Yuki looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. "That could be interesting."

"Yuki, they aren't interesting. They are a commitment."

"Are you saying I can't commit?"

Auron looked at her. He'd had more partners than she had. He wasn't afraid of her commitment. "No. I'll ask around discreetly to see if I can find someplace to get them done."

Yuki smiled. "We can go right after the graduation ceremony."

Auron laughed. "Now who's trying to get into trouble?"

…

Yuki knocked on the door of Seireitei Communication. "Excuse me, Captain Hisagi, you wanted to see me?" Most people would look at Shuuhei Hisagi and see a punk but he was not as his image made him out to be. He was calm, mature, serious, and dedicated. He wore the standard shinigami uniform but without sleeves. His captain's haori was draped over the back of the chair. He was muscular and the arm bands around his toned biceps matched the choker around his neck. There were three scars down the right side of his face that were left by a huge hollow attack when he had been in his sixth year at the Academy. He had a '69' tattooed on his left cheek and a blue stripe that ran from his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. His short black hair was disheveled and Yuki wondered if it was always like that or if he had been running his hands through it.

"Can't talk now. Busy."

Yuki stared at him for a moment. "So am I. You requested to see me. This time is precious to me." She stopped herself from throwing her books on his desk to get his attention. Instead she waited. Her time might have been precious but she wanted to know what was so important that he needed to speak with her only to ignore her when she showed up. She hovered over him.

Shuuhei hated when people hovered over him. His division knew not to do it. He wondered if he ignored the person if they would go away. His patience was thin to begin with. Nothing had been going right all morning. It had started out promising but the minute he stepped into his office, it all went downhill.

Yuki continued to wait. Surely meeting a captain would get her out of trouble for missing a lesson. She could only hope.

Shuuhei sighed and resisted the urge to break the pencil he was holding. He looked up at the looming person and he could only stare at her. The picture next to her article had not done her justice. There was cold anger in her eyes and he still felt captivated by them.

"Yuki," he said shocked. "I'm sorry for making you wait."

"You should be." Yuki knew it probably wasn't the wisest thing to say to a captain but she couldn't help herself. Her anger threatened to boil over.

"Your instructor told you that I wanted to see you."

"Yes, which is why I have been waiting here for the past half hour."

"I'm sorry. Have you really been waiting that long? Would you like something to drink?"

"No. I'm just curious why you wanted to see me."

Shuuhei looked at his desk. Somewhere under the stacks of papers was an article she had written. One he was very interested in. "There was something you wrote for the last issue of school paper about what it mean to be a shinigami..." he said, flipping through the stacks of papers. Yuki softened some at the sight of a frazzled captain. Her father never acted like this.

"Yes. I remember it."

Shuuhei gave up his search. "I'd like to publish it," he told her. He saw her eyes go wide with shock.

"Why?"

"It was thought provoking, interesting and extremely well written."

"You actually read the school newspaper?"

"Of course. How else am I going to find shinigami to recruit?" Shuuhei stood. "I'd like to offer you a position in the 9th division. I believe you would be a great asset to Seireitei Communication."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Captain Hisagi."

"Can you come back after your classes? I can have the official paperwork ready for you then."

"Yes." Yuki thanked him again and left to return to her classes.

Shuuhei watched her walk out the door. She was beautiful. As he resumed his search for her article, he wondered if it was possible to stare at her all day.

…

When Yuki returned to the 9th division offices after her classes she saw a very different office. Captain Hisagi sat at a clean desk reading her article.

Shuuhei had been watching for her. She was nice to look at and he'd been thinking about her all afternoon. He laid down her article and picked up the other papers that lay on the desk. Handing them to her, he said "Official paperwork." Yuki took them and looked over them. He was offering her a seated position and a position as a writer for the paper. It was a very nice offer. While she considered it, she also considered the man offering. She was aware of his eyes on her not just now but when she had been here early. He looked at her differently than he would any other shinigami. Yuki leaned over his desk and took the pen from his hand and signed the paper. Shuuhei couldn't help but sneak a peek down her uniform as she signed the papers. What little he could see was extremely tantalizing.

"Anything else?" she asked as she stood.

"I need your permission to print your article." He handed her another paper. Yuki bent over the desk and signed it and Shuuhei stole another glance at her.

Yuki waited until she was out of the office before she smiled. She knew he had looked and that was part of the reason she gave him not one but two chances to peek. Auron called her a tease for a reason. She thought about the man who would be her captain. He was young and good looking. She thought he was undeniably sexy. Yuki had been wondering all afternoon what he would be like as a lover. She had never had a shinigami as a lover.

Her first experience had been when she was in her third year and with one of the boys she and Auron had played with as children. She had been curious and he offered. While their mother had explained the basics, Auron had managed to ask Captain Kyoraku for more specific details. Yuki had waited outside Auron's door trying to listen in but somehow Captain Kyoraku had known she was there and he brought her into the room also. Yuki had learned a lot from her first lover and after him, she was more picky about who she took to bed. As she walked back to her dorm, she thought Captain Hisagi might make an interesting bed partner.

...

She looked at the design. There were the four snowflakes she had drawn, one representing each member of her family. Her father's snowflake had the hilt of Hyourinmaru in the center. The edges of Auron's looked like flames. Her mother's snowflake had flowers in it. Her own snowflake was just a normal one. It was who she was. When she had been little, her father had often called her his little snowflake. She had been given the name Yuki since it had been near blizzard conditions when she had been born. She was the first child born into Soul Society in a long time and that made her unique like a snowflake.

She liked the placement of the snowflakes but she was still nervous about getting the tattoo done. Yuki looked at the tattoo artist. "Can we get them done at the same time?"

"Sure, darling," he said as he led her to the chair.

...

Yuki looked back at the snowflakes. Her skin was red and it itched. Luckily, the tattoo was hard for her to reach but that also made it hard for her to take care of it. She didn't want to be late for her first day. She clutched the top of her uniform to her chest. How was she going to wear this without irritating the tattoo even more?

She heard Auron's familiar knock on the door and he walked into her rooms.

"This wasn't the wisest place to do this," she said with a sigh.

"You picked it."

"I know." She looked at him. "How did you...?"

"I didn't. I'm not a wimp like you." He smiled at her. "Turn around." He took the cream from her and spread it over the snowflakes. Yuki felt the burn subside.

"Thanks Auron." He nodded and stepped out of the bathroom. Yuki put the top of her uniform on.

"Good luck today," he said as they walked toward the door.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "You too."

...

Yuki walked into the 9th division offices feeling better than she had when she woken up. The pain in her shoulder was gone and she hoped that it wouldn't come back.

Shuuhei watched her walk in. The black uniform was a stark contrast to her white hair and pale skin. He found it hard to look at anything but her. He had been thinking of her last night and he could have sworn she walked through his dreams.

He began their day with a tour of the division. Most of the divisions were laid out the same and she was very familiar with the layout of the 10th division. Shuuhei pointed out places she would need to know, including where her quarters were located.

"You can move your things into them later this afternoon."

"That would be great." Yuki said.

...

They ate lunch together in a nearby restaurant.

"Do you always eat lunch with new division members?" she asked.

"No. You're the first."

"Oh?" Yuki wondered if she was receiving special treatment because of her family.

"Actually, you're my first recruit as captain." He watched her for a minute. "When I joined the 9th division no one showed me around and I had to figure things out on my own. When I became captain, I knew that was something that I wanted to change."

"Thank you." Yuki said. "Although there has to be something more interesting for you to do besides babysit me."

"Not that I can think of. You're interesting to me." He caught her eye. "Besides you're pretty."

Yuki smiled. "Thanks." Neither of them spoke as they finished their lunch. Shuuhei couldn't believe he had told her she was pretty. She was far from pretty. She was stunning.

The restaurant was crowded as they made their way out. Shuuhei put his hand on her shoulder to help guide her through the crowd. He felt her stiffen briefly and he wondered if she didn't like to be touched.

Yuki tried not to gasp when he touched her shoulder. She had finally gotten her mind off of the pain and him placing his hand over her fresh tattoo didn't feel too great. She'd have to get Auron to help her again. He'd laugh at her but she didn't really have any other choice. She tried desperately to tolerate the pain until they were out of the restaurant. Shuuhei moved his hand he saw her relax slightly. Yuki forced herself not to let out a sigh of relief. The pain had gone down but the itching had returned. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	2. Want and Take

"Captain Hisagi," Yuki called as she ran down the hall. Shuuhei watched her run toward him. He hoped that one day it would be for him and not for an article she had written. He wanted her but he couldn't figure out how to ask her out. For once, words failed him. She caught up to him. "I wanted you to read my article for Seireitei Communication."

"Sure, step inside my office." He opened the door for her and thought that maybe he should just ask her out. It was summer. She had been in the division for three months and they got along well together. He couldn't imagine that she would say no.

Her heart raced as she sat her belongings down on the desk. Yuki wasn't nervous about her article. She knew it was good work. She was nervous about what she was about to do. Yuki turned as Shuuhei closed the door. She took a breath, grabbed her courage and kissed him. Shuuhei was shocked at first. They had flirted before but he never thought that she would kiss him. He was vaguely aware of her body pressed lightly against his. The kiss was short and sensual. Yuki pulled away first and took a step back, unsure of his reaction.

"Yuki, I want you." Shuuhei pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his. Yuki fisted her hands in his hair. Shuuhei was shocked she had kissed him but he had been thinking about it for a long time. Since he had been promoted to captain, he hadn't found time for a woman but he had his eye on her since before she had joined the division. His hand hesitated on her obi.

"Take me. I want you to take me." Yuki pulled off her obi. Her uniform pooled at her feet. She pulled at the ties on her underwear and they too were soon lying in a heap on the floor. Shuuhei put his hands on her hips and lifted her onto his desk.

She pulled at his obi and soon his uniform was on the floor. Shuuhei slid into her and Yuki let out a moan. He trailed his lips down her neck. Yuki wrapped her arms around him. Her breath was hot in his ear. His hands gripped her hips as he pumped into her. She tightened around him. Lips met again as she peaked and he released himself into her.

They were quiet for a moment before Shuuhei spoke. "Yuki, I…" He paused. Had they really just kissed and had sex in his office?

"Please don't say you're sorry."

"I wasn't going to."

She looked up at him. "You weren't?"

"No. I was thinking you deserve something better than this."

"I liked this." She smiled.

"So did I." He kissed her and felt the want for her build again. "Although I thought our first time would be a little more romantic."

"You thought about us together?"

"All the time," Shuuhei admitted. He started to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Captain Hisagi!" someone called from the other side. Shuuhei bent down and grabbed their clothes and then took Yuki's hand and flash stepped them to his quarters.

"Yuki, I think about you all the time," he said as he stroked her hair.

"You barely know me."

"I could say the same." He paused and took a breath. "Yuki Hitsugaya, born January 3 to Toushiro and Hana Hitsugaya. One younger brother, Auron Hitsugaya of the 11th division. Captain Kyoraku's wife is your maternal grandmother. You have been writing since before you joined the Academy. You love ramen. Your favorite color is purple and not just any purple, the same shade as your eyes. Your favorite flowers are irises and you wear underwear that ties on the side." He smirked at her.

"Occasionally." She returned his smirk with one of her own. "There's more to me that just that, Captain Hisagi. There are things no one knows."

"Yuki, we've had sex, you can call me Shuuhei." She nodded. "Tell me you secrets," he said as his lips hovered over hers.

"No." Yuki smiled as she kissed him. She wondered what had come over her. She had only planned on kissing him and asking him out to dinner. She hadn't expected to have sex with him. She had never been taken like that before. It was raw lust and want that had come over her. She knew she liked him but she was surprised when he said he had wanted her.

Shuuhei didn't want to let her go. Something happened when she kissed him. Something had come over him. Wants had taken over him but there had been no regrets. It hadn't gone away. He still wanted her.

Yuki pushed away from him. "This isn't like me. I don't do this." She wrapped the top of her uniform around herself. Shuuhei thought it only made her look sexier.

"Yuki, I didn't think you did. It's not something I've ever done either." He stopped himself from reaching out and touching her. "I wanted you. I still do. Your first day I told you that I thought you were pretty. I don't think you're pretty. I think you are stunning. There are days I can't look at anything but you. There are days that I'd rather be looking at you. I like you. I like being with you. You're fun to talk to and you're opinionated. You are a very interesting woman. I didn't know how to ask you out without sounding pathetic." He paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"Pathetic is not a word I'd use to describe you. My first thought of you was that you were undeniably sexy. All you have to do is ask me if I want to go to dinner or something like that. I like you. You make me feel different. You don't care about who my parents are and that's a relief because to some people, it matters. I'm the daughter of a captain and a vice-captain, people judged me before they know me. I spent my entire time at the Academy being called an Ice Princess. That's not who I am."

"Yuki." Shuuhei touched her cheek. Her eyes were sad. "Do you want to go out to dinner or something like that?"

She laughed. "I would like that." Shuuhei kissed her gently.

"Did you want to go now?" he asked.

Yuki smiled at him. "I'm not exactly dressed for that." She looked at him. "Neither are you, Shuuhei."

"Later then." Shuuhei kissed her. It would have to be later. All he wanted now was her and his name escaping her lips.

…

Yuki rolled onto her stomach. She tried desperately not to think of the fact that she had just had sex with her captain...twice. She had enjoyed it, there was no denying that but he was still the captain of her division.

Shuuhei rolled onto his side and looked at Yuki. He reached over and stroked her hair. It slid off her shoulder. Shuuhei looked at the four snowflakes that danced on her right shoulder. Each one was different and he knew without her saying that each one represented a member of her family. He traced one of them with his finger.

"No one knows about that but Auron," she sighed. "We got them together after graduation. They did them at the same time so Auron could hold my hand. I was nervous about getting them done." She smiled.

Shuuhei was thinking about her first day at the 9th division. Then he remembered. "That's why."

"Why what?" she asked as she looked at him.

"On your first day we had lunch and when we were leaving I put my hand on your shoulder and you stiffened. That must have been painful. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't know."

"Yuki, I don't want this to be a onetime thing. I want to take you out to dinner and get to know you better. I don't want a purely sexual relationship with you. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Nothing. What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner. I can cook or we can go out."

Yuki stared at him. She couldn't remember a man ever cooking for her. "You can cook." She smiled at him. "And no one has to know that we are having dinner."

They met nightly for dinner and most nights dinner was followed with sex. They kept their relationship hidden from the rest of the division and while Yuki had told her brother that she was dating, she never told him who.


	3. Seductive Note

Shuuhei was late. The captains meeting would start without him if he wasn't there on time. He walked briskly down the hall but when he saw her, he slowed just a bit. Yuki held up a folded piece of paper between her fingers as he got closer.

"I'm in a hurry," he told her as he took it from her.

"Read it on your way." Yuki smiled as she walked into the office she shared with the other seated officers.

Shuuhei was almost at the first division offices when he opened the paper. As he read the words, he stopped walking and stared at the paper.

"Looks like I'm not the only one running late," Shunsui said as he walked up to Shuuhei. "Problem?"

"No," Shuuhei replied, trying to clear his head. He walked into the meeting room with the captain of the eighth division and all he could think about were the words on the paper he had hastily shoved into his pocket. _'I'm not wearing any underwear.'_ Shuuhei could only pray that this meeting wouldn't last long. He looked ahead as he took his place in line and quickly wished he hadn't. He stood across from Captain Hitsugaya. Shuuhei kept his eyes on the floor as the meeting began and he tried to keep his thoughts off Captain Hitsugaya's daughter.

...

"Yuki, my office!" Shuuhei called as he walked past the seated officers' office. They looked at Yuki and wondered what she had done to be called into the Captain's office. Yuki walked slowly to his office. She hadn't been able to tell his mood from his voice. Was he angry? Frustrated?

She walked into his office and closed the door. "You wanted to see me?"

He paced the office. "That was the longest captains meeting I've ever been to."

"Captains meeting?" She hadn't known what kind of meeting he had been headed to.

He pulled her note out of his pocket and let out a sigh. "I read this and then I had to stand across from your father and I tried desperately not to think about you."

"Shuuhei, I'm sorry. I..." He cut off the rest of her apology with his mouth. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. Yuki clung to him.

"Yuki, I want you," Shuuhei said as he trailed his lips down her neck. They were words he had said to her before but they were still true. He had never wanted a woman the way he wanted her.

"Take me," she breathed.

"I want to," he said as he held her. "I can't. I have to leave."

"Leave?"

"I have to go on a mission."

"I'll wait for you."

Shuuhei smiled at her. "I'd like that." He couldn't think of anything better than coming back to his quarters to find her waiting for him. "I don't think we'll be gone long."

"We? You're going with someone else?"

Shuuhei sighed. "Captain Hitsugaya."

...

"How is she doing?"

Shuuhei had expected him to ask about Yuki. "She's doing great. They don't look at her as your daughter. She was the first shinigami I picked as a captain and that changes things for her. The rest of the division respects my decision." Shuuhei paused. "I didn't pick her because she was your daughter either. She's a damn good writer."

A faint smiled played across Hitsugaya's lips. It seemed his daughter would succeed on her own talent and not on her name. "Describe her in 3 words."

"Thought-provoking, opinionated and beautiful."

"You think she's beautiful?"

"I think you'd be hard pressed to find someone who didn't think she was beautiful." Shuuhei shrugged hoping the Captain didn't push the question any further.

They were quiet for a while, observing the area as their mission required. Hitsugaya was thinking about something else. "Hisagi, has Yuki ever mentioned having a tattoo?"

Shuuhei was glad his back was to the other captain. He thought of the four snowflakes on her shoulder. "Not to me. She doesn't talk a lot about her personal life." He turned to look at Hitsugaya. "Why?"

"Auron has one. I've seen it. They do a lot of things together." Hitsugaya shrugged and was silent the rest of the night.

...

Shuuhei was tired. It had been a long night but the mission had been successful. He was ready to crash. Clothes were discarded on the floor as he made his way to his bed. He stopped when he got to it and stared at her. Yuki lay on her stomach on top of the futon, still wearing her uniform. Shuuhei crouched down beside her.

"Yuki," he called softly. Shuuhei reached out to nudge her. Yuki grabbed his wrist and rolled onto her back as she pulled him on top of her. Their lips met. Shuuhei pulled at her obi. He wanted to feel her skin against his. This is what he had been wanting all day. Her. He wanted her. It seemed sleep would have to wait just a little bit longer as he found out her note was still true. She wasn't wearing any underwear.


	4. Musical Fight

Shuuhei flash stepped Yuki to the cave in the mountains where he played his guitar. The division didn't like him playing in the barracks so he had come here long ago. He loved it here. Shuuhei wanted to share it with Yuki. She was becoming important to him and he wondered what it was about her that pulled him in.

"What is this place?" Yuki asked as she looked around. There wasn't much in the cave just a small stool and a guitar.

"This is where I come to play."

"Where are we?"

"The mountains in Rukongai." Shuuhei kissed her. "It's quiet and secluded." This time his kiss was more passionate. Shuuhei thought he should have brought some blankets if he was going to bring her here. The ground was not suitable for the thoughts in his head. He left her breathless. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a small part of him that took pleasure in knowing that he did that to her.

Shuuhei sat her on the small stool and picked up his guitar. He sat on the ground and played for her. Yuki didn't know some of the songs he played but she enjoyed them all. Occasionally Shuuhei would sing too. Yuki was a tad bit jealous. She had no musical talent.

Shuuhei was confused. He knew he played some songs she should know but she never sang. Most people sang along with songs they knew but not Yuki. He tried a different tune.

She eyed him. "Are you really playing Happy Birthday?"

Shuuhei laughed. "So you recognize this song?"

"I've recognized a few of them." She shrugged. "Not everything."

"You didn't sing along."

"I don't sing."

"Don't or won't?" he teased as he continued to strum the guitar.

"I don't sing," Yuki repeated. "Ask Auron."

Shuuhei stopped playing. "Yuki, I don't want to ask Auron about you. I'm not interested in Auron. I'm interested in you."

Yuki knelt down in front of him. "Shuuhei, I've been banned from singing in front of my family."

"You can't be that bad."

"Auron once said that I sounded worse than a cat dying."

"Brothers can be mean."

Yuki shook her head. "No, that was being nice." With a sigh she continued. "Captain Kyoraku wouldn't listen to me sing."

"Was he drunk?" Shuuhei asked.

"Yes and he claimed I gave him a worse headache than sake." She stared at him a moment. "I'll do anything you want but don't ask me to sing."

"What if I want to hear you sing?"

"It's never going to happen."

"Yuki please."

"No."

"Maybe not today but one day you'll sing for me."

"No, I won't."

"Yuki, you can't..."

"Shuuhei, I don't sing and I won't. Not today. Not ever."

"Yuki..."

"No," she said, her anger threatening to bubble over. Yuki stood and walked over to the opening of the cave. Shuuhei barely had time to stand before she flash stepped.

Yuki knew she didn't want to go where she could be easily found. She knocked on Auron's door and walked in.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" he asked. Auron saw the glint of tears in her eyes and he crossed to her. "Are you okay?" She didn't answer and he shook her slightly. "Yuki!" She covered her face with her hands and cried. After a while, her crying stopped. Auron couldn't remember ever seeing her act like this before. "You must really like him if he's made you this upset. Have you...?"

Yuki let out a gasp and pushed away from her brother. It was the same thing she had been wondering. She'd fought with a lover before but it had never left her feeling this hollow inside. Yuki walked past Auron and into the bathroom. She turned on the water in the sink. He followed her. "I don't know. Maybe." She sighed. "I think so." Yuki looked at herself in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and Auron closed the bathroom door as he went to answer it.

"Auron, I'm sorry to bother you. I'm looking for Yuki. Have you seen her?" Shuuhei had waited in her rooms but she hadn't come there. He thought she might have come to see Auron.

"Sorry I haven't."

"If you see her, will you tell her I need to speak with her?"

"Sure," Auron said as he closed the door. He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom. Yuki stared at the water. "That was Captain Hisagi and he was looking for you."

Yuki sighed. "We had a fight. He wanted me to sing."

"And you didn't torture him?" Yuki shot her brother a look. "You must like him."

"I do." She looked at herself again. "If I go to him now, I look desperate."

"Yuki, he looked desperate and worried."

"I shouldn't have to apologize."

"I don't think he wants you to. He came here looking for you."

"I don't like feeling like this, Auron."

"Yuki, there was a man who came here looking for you and he looked just as bad if not worse than you do." He walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Yuki stared at the door and let out a sigh. Maybe her brother had a point and maybe she did owe Shuuhei an apology. She had walked out on him over something so trivial.

Yuki splashed the cold water on her face and walked out of the bathroom. "Thanks Auron." She hugged him and then flash stepped to Shuuhei's quarters. Yuki was surprised to find he wasn't there. She waited for him for a while. She was worried when an hour passed and he hadn't returned. She flash stepped to the cave and found only the small stool awaited her. "Shuuhei, where are you?" she asked as she flash stepped back to her quarters. He sat at her kotatsu with his head resting on his arms. His eyes were closed. Yuki sat next to him and watched him sleep. "Shuuhei," she whispered relieved to have found him. When he didn't reply, a smile played across her lips. It took courage for her to do what she wanted to do but she thought he was worth it. Yuki took a breath and began to sing. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy-"

"Yuki, stop." Shuuhei said, sleep still filling his voice. He sat up. He had drifted out of sleep when she had whispered his name. He looked at her and saw there was a flush on her cheeks.

"That bad?"

"No," he said then smiled. "Well maybe, but you don't have to." He leaned over to kiss her but stopped just before their lips met. He pulled back to look at her. "Happy Birthday?" She smiled sheepishly. He realized it had taken a lot for her to sing for him. "Yuki, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted you do something you didn't want to do."

"I'm sorry I left." She kissed him. As Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her, Yuki felt the hollowness inside her disappear. Her heart had filled when she had seen him waiting for her. Maybe being in love with Shuuhei wasn't a bad thing. The past few hours had been some of the worst ones in her life and Yuki knew she didn't want to go through that again. "Shuuhei, stay with me tonight." It was something she had never asked for. Yuki had stayed at his quarters before but she'd never had anyone, including him, stay with her.

They took their time making love that night. It was a night filled with long kisses, sensual touches and sweet caresses. As she drifted into sleep, Yuki knew that she'd do anything for him... even sing.  
...

Shuuhei woke with Yuki cuddled against him. Their legs were tangled together and his arm was wrapped around her, holding her even closer. He knew how she slept and it wasn't normally like this. Granted he himself rarely slept on his side. It was nice having her this close. Something had changed for him last night. He hated fighting with her. Hated the thought of almost losing her. Maybe that was why he held her so close as they slept. He didn't want to let her go. Shuuhei kissed her forehead.

While he waited for her to wake up, Shuuhei thought about what he wanted to say to her. Words he hadn't been able to form last night but he knew them to be true. Being embraced like this only made him want to tell her even more. He wondered if she felt the same. Shuuhei ran his hand through her hair and waited for her to wake up.

Yuki woke to the feather light touch of the man she knew she loved. He trailed his fingers up and down her arm. It was soothing but she wondered what he was thinking. It was something she had noticed about him. He made small movements like this or like tapping his pencil when he was thinking about something. Especially when he was thinking of how to word something. She had never mentioned it to him.

"Yuki," he said quietly, knowing she was awake.

She nuzzled her face into his chest. "I'm enjoying this. I could stay here all day."

Shuuhei kissed her forehead. "Maybe I should give us the day off."

She looked up at him. "Maybe you should," she replied with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Yuki, there's something I want to tell you. Not as a captain, not as a shinigami, not as a writer, but as a man. Just as a man." He looked into her eyes and found himself nearly getting lost in them. "Yuki, I love you."

She smiled at him. "I love you because you are all those things and more." She kissed him again. "Shuuhei, will you teach me to play?"

"You want to learn how to play the guitar?"

"I want to try to learn. We both know I can't sing. I want to see if I can play."

"Yuki." It touched him that she wanted to learn. He hoped he'd be able to teach her. Shuuhei kissed her. Yuki pulled him on top of her and it was a while before they left the warmth of her bed.


	5. I'd Come For You

Yuki sat at the kotatsu and waited for Shuuhei. It had been a week since he had told her he loved her and today was the first night she had to wait for him. He had left shortly after he had gotten to his office that morning without telling her where he was going. He had been gone all day. As the moon rose higher, her eyes got heavier. Giving in, Yuki went to his bed, crawled under the covers and soon went to sleep.

Shuuhei came home a few hours later. He had spent all day at the music store in Karakura town learning the music as quickly as possible. He wanted to play this song for Yuki and he wanted to play it right. She cuddled in close to him when he laid next to her. Shuuhei kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you."

"I love you," Yuki mumbled.

...

Yuki had tried for the past two days to find out where he had been. Shuuhei wouldn't tell her. She decided not to press it. She had her own secrets she wasn't ready to share. But still it saddened her that he would hide something from her. He didn't try to make excuses when she asked. He'd just reply with, "When the time is right, I'll tell you" and then he'd kiss her and distract her.

Yuki sat at her desk and fought with the article she was writing. The words weren't coming to her and she knew it was because she was distracted. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't see the hell butterfly until it landed on her hand.

"The time is right. Rukongai."

Yuki ran out of the office and flash stepped to the cave in Rukongai. Shuuhei was there strumming his guitar.

"Do you still want to learn?" he asked as she sat on the little stool.

"I am if you are willing to teach me."

Shuuhei leaned over and kissed her. "Before we start our first lesson, I want to play something for you." Yuki nodded. "It's something I found recently and it's been taking my attention these past few days. When I heard it, I thought of you."

He began to play the opening chords and then he began to sing.

"Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing.  
Time to be honest.  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up. Forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you.

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing  
I finally know just what it means to let someone in  
To see the side of me that no one does or ever will  
So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone  
I'd search forever just to bring you home  
Here and now, this I vow

By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, it's true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you.

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember,

You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie, it's true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you,

No matter what gets in my way,  
As long as there's still life in me,  
No matter what remember,

You know I'd always come for you,  
I'd crawl across this world for you,  
Do anything you want me to,  
No matter what remember,

You know I'd always come for you,  
You know I'd always come for you."

Yuki was stunned and speechless. Shuuhei watched her and set aside his guitar. He had barely let go of it before she was in his lap.

"I love it." She kissed him. "And you."

"I'm glad you like it." Shuuhei kissed her, a long and lingering kiss.

"Will you play it again?" Yuki asked.

Shuuhei couldn't say no to her and he picked up his guitar. Yuki rested her head on his shoulder as he played through the song again. As he finished, he kissed Yuki's forehead. "Turn around," he instructed. Yuki did and Shuuhei placed the guitar in her arms. He taught her the correct way to hold the guitar and a few basic notes. He was surprised how well she picked it up.

Soon the basic need of food and sleep called out to Shuuhei. He couldn't remember when he had last eaten a real meal. He'd been too absorbed with the song. They went back to his quarters and made dinner together. Yuki was excited she had learned everything he had taught he so quickly.

...

Yuki woke with a start and she sat up in the bed. She was late. She knew she was late. Shuuhei's arm came around her and pulled her back down into the bed.

"I'm late for work," she said to him as she tried to pull away.

"You have today off," he mumbled.

"I do?" Yuki looked over at the calendar. She usually only asked off for breakfast with her family. She smiled as she remembered why August 14 was so important. Yuki snuggled in closer to Shuuhei. "Happy Birthday," she whispered. Shuuhei smiled. He had wondered how long it would take her to remember. "Do you want your present now?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

Yuki giggled. "I'm not going to tell you." She kissed him. "I'll go get it. Wait right here." He waited while she left to get his gift and he wondered what she could have gotten him. Yuki returned with a box and she laid it next to him. Shuuhei sat up and opened it.

"Sake?" He took the bottle out and looked at it. It was a very good brand of sake, nothing like the cheap stuff he usually drank. Shuuhei set it aside and took out two sake cups that also sat in the box. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" he teased.

"Maybe." Yuki took the bottle and poured them both a glass. She set the bottle down and took her cup from him. They both downed the warm liquid. Yuki felt her throat burn as it went down. She had never been much of a drinker but she knew it was something Shuuhei enjoyed occasionally. "You have another present that wouldn't fit in the box." Shuuhei raised a brow at her. She leaned in close as if she were going to kiss him. "I'll go get it." Again Shuuhei found himself waiting for her but she wasn't gone long. She reappeared in the doorway wearing nothing but a bow and a smile.

Shuuhei scrambled out of the bed and over to her. He covered her mouth with his and lifted her. Yuki wrapped herself around him. Her back was against the wall and that was where their day of sex and sake began.


	6. Night out

They walked the streets of Karakura Town. The residents didn't see them as shinigami. Instead they saw four young adults. There was a man wearing khaki pants and a sleeveless black shirt. His hand was linked with the only female of the group. She wore a hot pink dress under her black leather jacket with knee high black boots. There was a blond man behind them who wore jeans and a midnight blue light weight sweater with the arms pushed up to his elbows. The last member of the group hung back a little further. He was also blond but his hair was longer than the other man and it hung in his face. He wore black pants and a long sleeved green button up shirt.

Shuuhei was glad to be in Karakura town. Here he was able to be with Yuki without hiding it. They had never been able to walk through the 9th division holding hands. They came out tonight on a much deserved and much needed date since they had the following day off from work.

"What did you want to do?" Kira asked as they walked down the street.

"Karaoke?" Shuuhei suggested.

"Yuki can't sing," Auron reminded him.

"I can still listen." She looked at Shuuhei. "I like listening to you sing." As they headed toward the music store, Yuki saw a photo booth. "Can we get our photo taken?" she asked Shuuhei.

He smiled. "Sure."

As they walked into the photo booth, Yuki shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to Auron. "You get the feeling we're just tagging along on their date?"

Kira smiled. "Maybe but I've never seen Hisagi-san this happy."

Auron thought about it. "I've never seen Yuki this happy either."

Inside the booth, Yuki sat on Shuuhei's lap. "Aren't you cold?" he asked as he ran a hand up her bare shoulder.

Yuki shook her head. "I have you to keep me warm." She smiled but whether it was at him or the camera, he wasn't sure. Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he whispered. Yuki turned back to look at him.

"I love you." She kissed him, lightly at first but then more impatiently.

"I want to take you someplace private, someplace for just the two of us."

"This is kind of private."

Shuuhei smirked. "Not with Kira and your brother waiting outside." Yuki sighed. "Maybe we can get rid of them later," he suggested. Yuki smiled at him.

"I like the sound of that." Yuki stood and picked up the photos. Shuuhei got her jacket from Auron and he handed it to her.

They walked into the music store where they were greeted by a nearby salesman. "Hisagi-san, how nice to see you again," the salesman said. "Your order has arrived."

"Thank you," Shuuhei replied. "We'd like a room for karaoke."

"Ah yes. Right this way."

"Your order?" Yuki asked.

"Sheet music," he replied quickly. "Think you can play off sheet music?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "They know you by name."

"I'm here a lot. When I was a vice captain we came here about once a month for karaoke," he explained. "Order some food and some liquid courage for Kira. I'll be right back." He kissed her quickly and then followed the salesman back to the counter.

"Your 'sheet music', Hisagi-san." The man laid a case on the counter with a smile. Shuuhei opened it.

"You didn't think I'd actually tell her what I ordered since it's for her?" He looked at it. It was exactly what he had wanted.

"You'll be needing some sheet music also?"

"Yes. Some beginner sheet music would be great."

"Very well. I'll get some ready for you. Now, how will you be taking this?"

"Kira or Auron will take it with them."

"Very well, Hisagi-san." Shuuhei paid for Yuki's present and then walked back to the room.

...

As Kira finished his slurred song, he stumbled back to his seat.

"Are you alright?" Shuuhei asked with a laugh. "Do we need to take you home?"

"I will," Auron offered. "You two stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll get him back to the third division." Auron put an arm under Kira and helped walk him out the door.

Shuuhei looked at Yuki. "I'll be right back." He walked out the door closing it behind him. "Auron, can you take something back for me?" Auron shot him a look. "It's Yuki's Christmas present."

Auron sighed. "Sure."

"Thanks. I owe you. You can just leave it with Kira. She's less likely to find it there."

Auron smiled. "Yeah. She always liked to hunt for the presents our parents got us."

Shuuhei chuckled and gave Auron Yuki's present and then headed back to the karaoke room. "What would you like to do now?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

Yuki smiled. "Well we are alone now."

"Yes and no. They monitor the rooms to make sure nothing gets broken and to make sure people aren't doing what you are thinking."

"So it's a good thing I didn't take off my dress while you were gone?" Yuki smiled at him.

"Probably." He crossed to her and kissed her. He didn't really care if there were people watching at the moment. When he pulled away, they were both out of breath.

Shuuhei paid for the karaoke room and his sheet music and they walked out of the store. He linked hands with Yuki. They walked under the trees covered in twinkling Christmas lights toward the crowd of people. Yuki looked up at the Ferris wheel that loomed over her.

"Are we going on that?" she asked.

Shuuhei looked at her. He started to say no. He wanted to take her dancing but then he saw the gleam in her eyes. "Did you want to?"

"I've never been on one."

Shuuhei lead her to the line and they soon boarded the Ferris wheel. It stopped at the top and Yuki knelt in the seat on her knees and looked out. "You can see so far."

As the wheel began to spin again, Shuuhei sat next to Yuki and pulled her into his lap with her legs resting on the bench. "I like what I see here," he said as he kissed her. "Yuki, move in with me." She looked at him and Shuuhei was unable to tell what she was thinking. "You stay with me most nights anyway. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to have all your stuff there so you didn't have to go between my quarters and your quarters? And..." Yuki put a finger up to his lips.

"You haven't given me a chance to answer you." She smiled at him."I've never lived with anyone before but you're right, I practically live in your quarters now." She thought a moment. "I can move my stuff in tomorrow." Shuuhei crushed his mouth on hers.

The Ferris wheel slowed down as their car returned to the bottom where they had gotten on. "Do we have to get off now?" Yuki asked.

"No. They let you go around a couple of times."

She smiled wickedly. As the car climb up, Yuki climbed on top of him. His hands trailed up her bare legs and stopped at the familiar ties of her panties. "You like these, don't you?"

Yuki shrugged. "They come in handy." He untied them and pulled them off her. Yuki freed him from his pants and slid onto him. She rode him at a frantic pace, wanting the release, wanting him. Shuuhei's hands stayed at her hips, grinding her onto him. He trailed kisses along her collarbone and up her neck as she reached peak. She tightened around him and Shuuhei let himself go with her.

…

Shuuhei ordered two bottles of water for them at the bar. He wasn't sure how long they had been dancing. He just knew that the dance floor was crowded but he didn't mind being pressed up against her.

"Check her out." One guy said to another as they approached the bar. "Long legs, long pale blonde hair. She's hot."

"She looks lonely," the other guy said.

Shuuhei took the water from the bartender. "It's white and she's waiting, not lonely," he told them before he walked over to Yuki and handed her a bottle. "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

"What did I do?" she asked innocently as she took a drink.

"You attract way too much attention." Yuki raised her brow at him and Shuuhei laughed. "How many guys noticed you while I was gone?"

"I lost count."

"There were two guys at the bar who were talking about you."

"Something tells me they're not my type." She leaned over and kissed him. "Where to next?"

"You don't want to dance anymore?"

"We can go somewhere where I can attract less attention." Yuki smiled.

"Then let's go," he said as he took her hand. They retrieved Yuki's jacket and left the club.

"Are you planning on staying out all night?" she teased.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No. My captain gave me the day off." Yuki smiled at him. She thought a moment and then stopped. "Wait. I have my family breakfast in the morning. What time is it?"

Shuuhei looked around, looking for a clock. "Nearly 4."

"If we go back now, I won't wake up in time."

"Then I'll have to keep you up the rest of the night. We can sleep when you get back."

…

They sat on a newly purchased blanket on a hill and waited for the sun to rise. Yuki sipped the hot chocolate she bought for them. She watched him for a minute. "What are you thinking about?"

Shuuhei looked over at her. "I was thinking that we should tell the division. We've been together six months. We shouldn't continue to keep our relationship from them."

"When do you want to tell them?"

"Soon. Before the end of the year." He thought a moment. "Maybe at the Christmas party."

"Shuuhei, I have no problems with you telling them. They deserve to know and they deserve to know from you. If my captain was seriously dating someone within my division, I'd want to know."

"Yuki, I am seriously dating someone in our division," he said with a smile.

"She's lucky."

Shuuhei shook his head. "I'm lucky to have her. Lucky she kissed me one day. If she hadn't, we might not be sitting here." He touched her cheek and kissed her softly. It was a long sensual kiss.

"Shuuhei, you can't show her favoritism."

"I know. It's hard not to because she's good at what she does." He kissed her again long and slowly, savoring her. "She's good at everything she does." He thought a moment. "Except for singing," he added with a smile. Yuki laughed. "But I still love her." Shuuhei kissed her again.

"She loves you," Yuki told him. "I love you, Shuuhei."

"I love you, Yuki."


	7. Truths Bared

They walked through the senkai gate and Yuki barely caught a glimpse of Soul Society before Shuuhei flash stepped them to his quarters. His mouth came down on hers and Yuki wrapped her arms around him. They had missed the actual sunrise because they had been so wrapped up in each other.

"You better go before you're late," Shuuhei said as he kissed her forehead.

"I won't stay long."

"I'll wait for you." He kissed her lightly and found it was a struggle to let her go. Even if it was for a couple of hours.

Yuki flash stepped to her parents' house. Auron saw her first. "Are you still…?"

"We stayed out all night." She smiled at her brother. "He asked me to move in with him."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Later today after we get some rest."

"Yuki, did you dressed up for us?" Shunsui asked as he walked into the room to greet her.

Yuki grinned at him. "Just for you." She hugged him and then Captain Ukitake.

"Yuki was out on a date all night," Auron explained to them. Shunsui looked at Auron. "There were a few of us who went out together. I didn't stay out all night."

"Who were you out with?" Shunsui asked.

Yuki smiled. "The man I love."

"Does he have a name?"

"Of course he does. The question is am I going to tell you his name?" Yuki kissed his cheek and walked past him into the kitchen to greet the rest of her family. She didn't see her father's glare at the way she was dressed. Yuki was too excited and too much in love to pay attention to anything else. Sometime before the sun had crested over the horizon, she found herself falling even more in love with Shuuhei.

…

Yuki sat at the table and ate breakfast with her family.

"Yuki, take your jacket off at the table," Hitsugaya said.

"But I'll get cold if I take it off."

"You should have thought about that before you stayed out all night."

Yuki looked down at the plate of untouched food. "I didn't know I'd be out all night."

"You said Auron went with you and he made it here on time. He didn't stay out all night."

"No. Auron left early. He helped one of our friends home." She looked across to her brother for help.

"Yuki, just take it off," Hana said. She didn't want an argument at the table. Things had been tense between her and her husband for a while. Hana wondered what had changed him. What had made him harden his heart?

"Fine." Yuki shrugged out of her jacket carefully and laid it between her and Captain Kyoraku.

"You went out dressed like that?" Hitsugaya asked her.

"No. I wore my jacket all night."

Hitsugaya glanced at Auron. "She had it on when I left. I'm not responsible for what she wears." Auron waited before continuing. "I'm sure Yuki's tired. We should let her finish so she can go rest." They were quiet during the remainder of breakfast. Yuki picked at her plate. Shunsui noticed the tears threatening to spill over. He wanted to do something to comfort her.

Yuki reached for her water glass, hoping to hold herself together until she could leave. It was a move she would regret.

"Yuki, what's on your shoulder?"

"On my shoulder?" she asked, genuinely confused. Hitsugaya leaned over to brush her hair aside. Yuki's body froze. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Auron.

"Is this why you were out late last night? Were you getting a tattoo?"

"No." She was afraid to look away from her brother.

"Auron, when did you get them done?" Hitsugaya asked. Hana stood and walked behind Yuki. She looked at her daughter's tattoo.

"I don't understand..."

"I saw yours long ago. Do not make me repeat myself."

"After graduation."

"Yuki, you may leave." The quiet ice of his voice ripped through her. She stood and walked out of the room. Shunsui grabbed her jacket and hoped he could return it to her.

"It wasn't Yuki's idea. It was mine. If you're going to be mad at anyone, it should be me."

"Why did you do it?"

Auron shrugged. "Because we could." Auron stood and walked out.

Yuki flash stepped to Shuuhei's quarters. He looked up when he saw her.

"Yuki, what happened? Are you okay?" He could see the tears streaming down her face and he took her into his arms.

"I never thought he'd talk to me like that. I'm his daughter." Shuuhei held her as she cried. It was the first time he had seen her cry. He didn't know how long he held her. It could have been hours, it could have been minutes. "Shuuhei, I'm tired. I want my pajamas and I want to lie down and I want you to be there with me."

Shuuhei kissed the top of her head. "You can have all of that." He led her into the bedroom.

"My pajamas are in my room. I need to go get them." Her voice was heavy with sleep.

"I went and got some of your things while you were gone." Shuuhei handed her the pajamas. "Did you think I'd make you go around naked?"

She gave him half a smile. "Maybe." He helped her change and then she laid down on the futon. Shuuhei sat next to her. "Sleep with me," Yuki said, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I will." He stroked her hair and watched her sleep. Shuuhei wondered what had happened. She had been so happy when she had left. How had things gone wrong in just a short amount of time? What had her father done? There was a soft knock on the door and Shuuhei hesitantly left her to answer it. "Captain Kyoraku," he greeted.

Shunsui held out Yuki's jacket. "You picked a good one."

"Thanks. I like to think so," he said, taking the jacket.

"How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping. Can you tell me what happened? All she said was something about her father."

Shunsui sighed. "He saw her tattoo and he wasn't pleased. He asked her to leave in that cold tone only he is capable of. She forgot her jacket. Luckily I got it instead of her father."

"What about Auron?"

Shunsui chuckled. "He stormed out shortly after Yuki left."

Shuuhei smiled. "That sounds like something Auron would do. How did you know she would be here?"

"The only thing in her jacket are photos of you and her. My guess is they were taken last night."

"They were."

"Well, take good care of her. Like I said, you picked a good one."

"Thank you, Captain Kyoraku. I will." Shuuhei watched him walk away. He closed the door and soon crawled into bed next to Yuki.

...

Yuki woke up alone. She lay in the bed and wondered where Shuuhei was and why he left her. Yuki let out a sigh. Her heart felt heavy. As she debated going back to sleep, she heard running water. She got up and walked to the bathroom. Yuki stripped off her pajamas and joined Shuuhei in the shower. His back was to her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Good."

He turned to look at her and smiled. "I would hope so. You slept all day yesterday and all night."

"You let me sleep all day?"

"I tried to wake you up." Shuuhei kissed her forehead. He had tried several times but she hadn't woken up. He didn't leave her. He had pulled her close to him and sung to her, hoping it comforted her as she slept. "You should take today off."

"Is that an order, Captain?"

Shuuhei looked at her, unable to tell if she was being serious. "No," he said quietly. "It's just a request from me." He kissed her. "Take today off. Clear your head. Go thank Captain Kyoraku for bringing me your jacket. I'd hate to think what would have happened if your father had found the pictures in it."

Yuki smiled. "I love Captain Kyoraku. He's always looking out for me. He never treated us like we were kids even when he talked to us about sex."

"Why does it not surprise me that you asked him about sex?" Shuuhei reached around her and turned off the water. He handed her a towel and grabbed one for himself.

"Shuuhei, before you leave, will you make love to me?"

"You have to ask?" he said quietly as he covered her mouth with his. There was a sad look in her eyes and he wanted to get rid of it. Shuuhei wanted to go back to yesterday morning when they had come through the gate. He wanted to keep her here with him and away from her father. He wanted to do something, anything, to make her happy again.

...

Hitsugaya walked down the 9th division hallway. It took a lot for him to come to her. He knew he needed to apologize. It had been Hana that had pointed out the design of Yuki's tattoo. He had only seen the dark ink against his daughter's pale skin. He walked to where Yuki's office was located and saw it was empty. He continued on to the Captain's office. "I need to speak with my daughter. Have you seen her?"

"Yuki took the day off," Shuuhei told him, trying to keep his composure. He wanted to yell at the captain of the 10th division and tell him exactly what she looked like yesterday when she had come to him. Her own father had broken her heart. It tore at him to remember her like that. "Besides, what makes you think she wants to talk to you?"

"I fail to see how that's any of your concern."

"You hurt her more than I ever could."

Hitsugaya glared at Shuuhei. "What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"I fail to see how that's any of your concern," Yuki said as she walked into the office, closing the door behind her. Hitsugaya turned to look at her."If I want to have a relationship with Shuuhei outside of this division, I don't see how it's any of your concern."

"I'm your father."

Yuki shook her head. "No. My father used to play with me in my room after work. We played tag and he used flash step. He used to tuck me in at night, read me a story and tell me he loved me. The day I joined the Academy, I lost my father."

"I lost my daughter and my son the day you both joined the Academy. I couldn't be your father. I couldn't show you favoritism. I couldn't be proud of you. I couldn't offer you a position in the tenth division. When you joined the Academy, I had to give you up and that was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I didn't know," Yuki said quietly.

"No one did. Not even your mother." He met her eye. "I would like to have my children back but you've grown up. I don't think you'd want to play with toys or play tag or have me tuck you in. Isn't that what you have him for?" Hitsugaya asked, jerking his head back toward Shuuhei.

Yuki looked at Shuuhei and he winked at her. "A tattoo is the worst thing I've done. We wanted to do something rebellious."

"Auron said it was his idea."

"It was."

Hitsugaya sighed. "I'm assuming very few people know about it."

"Just our family and Shuuhei."

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I overreacted yesterday."

"Part of me will always be your daughter but I can't be a child anymore. I would like it if we could be friends."

"That would be nice." Hitsugaya walked over to her and hugged her. "I am proud of you. I love you."

"I love you, Daddy," she whispered.

Hitsugaya released her and looked back at Shuuhei. "Hisagi, you hurt my daughter and I'll have to hurt you."

"I'll try not to." They watched him walk out of the office and Shuuhei looked at Yuki. There was no more sadness in her eyes. He walked over to her and touched her cheek.

"He approves of you."

"Of course he does. You could have done a lot worse."

Yuki laughed. "Even if he didn't approve, it doesn't change how I feel about you." She kissed him. "I'm done."

"Done?" he asked confused. "With what?"

"Moving my things to your quarters. Did you forget already?"

"I was more concerned with how you were feeling."

"I am feeling much better thanks to you." Yuki kissed him again. "I felt lost and unwanted but you were there to soothe me. You loved me when I thought no one else did."

"Yuki," he began. Shuuhei was at a loss for words. He hadn't realized that she felt so unloved.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I was dreaming that I was alone, completely alone. There wasn't anything around me. It was dark. I was there for a long time. After a while I could hear something. It was you. I could hear you singing. I couldn't find you but you found me. You took my hand and I wasn't alone anymore."

Shuuhei tilted her head up and kissed her. "I didn't want to leave you today. I wanted to stay with you." He kissed her again.

"I'm taking your advice. I cleared my head while I was moving my things. I came by to tell you that I was going to go visit Captain Kyoraku and I'll be home for dinner."

"I like the way that sounds."

Yuki smiled at him."I'll bring home dinner." She kissed him again and flash stepped as someone knocked on Shuuhei's door.

...

Hana walked into the 13th division office to find a white haired captain waiting for her. He was not the white haired captain she was expecting.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here?"

"I owe you an apology. Things have been..." he trailed off trying to think of the right word. "Things have been tense between us and you had no idea why." He paused for a moment. "I had to sacrifice my relationship with Yuki and Auron when they joined the Academy. In doing so, I alienated myself from you also and I'm sorry."

"Toushiro, I love you. I have always been there for you."

He walked over to her and touched her cheek. "I apologized to Yuki today. It was you who made me see the error I made with her and in doing so, I saw that I had wronged you also. I'm sorry." He surprised her when he took her into his arms and kissed her. "I do love you, Hana." He flash stepped them home and spent the afternoon showing her how much he did love her.


	8. A Gift For Shuuhei

Yuki flash stepped to the eighth division offices to find them empty. She wandered through the hallway, knowing where to find the captain. She knew all his hiding spots and it was too cold for him to be on the roof. She opened a door quietly and walked in. Shunsui was stretched out on the floor with his hat covering his eyes. Yuki sat next to him.

"I love you."

Shunsui smiled and lifted his hat. "Does Shuuhei know?"

Yuki shrugged. "I can love you both."

"You picked a good one, Yuki."

She grinned. "I like to think so." They were quiet for a moment before Yuki spoke again. "My father apologized for overreacting. We are going to try to be friends. I can't be his little girl anymore."

"Did you tell your father about Shuuhei?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to but I could tell Shuuhei was about to lose control on his anger. He told my father 'You hurt her more than I ever could'. I don't know if that's true." Yuki paused. "Shuuhei said I needed to thank you for bringing him my jacket." The eighth division captain shrugged. "It was on my list of things I needed to do on my day off."

"Was getting your father to apologize on that list?"

"No. That was coincidence. My top priority today was moving."

"Moving in with Shuuhei?"

"Yes." Shunsui didn't try to talk her out of it or tell her it was a bad idea. He supported her and that was one thing Yuki loved about him.

"You should bring him to breakfast," Shunsui suggested.

Yuki wrapped her arms around her knees. "I haven't told him about Jushiro. I don't know how."

Shunsui sat up and placed his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You will."

"I need a favor."

"I'm listening."

"I need to get Shuuhei a Christmas present but I need a Captain to get me through the Senkai gate."

Shunsui chuckled. "When did you want to go?"

"Now?"

...

Yuki lead Shunsui to the music store. She thought that maybe she would find something there for Shuuhei.

"Welcome back," the sales clerk greeted her.

"Thank you. I was here with..."

"Hisagi-san."

Yuki smiled. "Yes. I'm looking for a gift for him. Is there anything he's mentioned wanting?"

"Oh yes. Right this way. I'll show you." Yuki and Shunsui followed the man to the back of the stores where guitars lined the wall. "Hisagi-san always inquires about this guitar." The man pulled the guitar off the wall and handed it to Yuki.

"I didn't know Shuuhei played the guitar." Shunsui said as Yuki inspected the instrument.

"He taught me to play."

"Does he know you can't sing?" Shunsui joked.

"Yes and he still loves me." She looked at the sales clerk. "May I?"

"Yes. Go right ahead."

Yuki shot Shunsui a look as she began to play 'I'd come for you'.

"You play lovely, Yuki."

She smiled. "It's better with Shuuhei singing the words." She sighed. "I can see why he likes it. It sounds great. How much is it?" the clerk named a price and Yuki thought for a moment. "That's more than I was thinking of spending on him." She glanced back at Shunsui. "I have no idea what he plans on getting me. If he gets me anything."

"Yuki, if it's what you want to get him, get it."

"I don't have that much money with me."

"Since it is for Hisagi-san, I can lower the price some. He's a very loyal customer." The clerk named a lower price and Yuki agreed to it. "You can personalize it also. No extra charge."

"Personalize it?"

"Hisagi-san's name or a personal message on the body."

"What about an image?" He nodded. Yuki grinned and looked at Shunsui who shook his head at her. Yuki walked over to the counter and filled out the paperwork. She quickly drew the image for them to add to the body of the guitar.

"This shouldn't take no more than an hour. You can play for your father in one of the private rooms while you wait."

Neither of them corrected the man as he lead them to a back room. Yuki remembered that when she was younger, there had been times she wished that he had been her father. He was completely opposite from her father.

Yuki began to play for him and she told him about Shuuhei and interest in music. "Shuuhei found his guitar one day after a mission a long time ago before the ryoka invasion." She paused and changed the tune she was playing. "The ninth division didn't like his playing. He wasn't very good at it. So he went to the mountains in Rukongai and practiced there. Still he wasn't very good. It was after the ryoka invasion that he found out Chad knew how to play. Chad taught him some basics. After that Shuuhei taught himself and then he taught me." She smiled at Shunsui.

"You do play well, Yuki."

"I practice a lot but it came to me pretty easily and I have a great teacher."

...

Shuuhei walked into his quarters. He was expecting them to be empty but Yuki had made it home before he did. He saw his favorite foods waiting for him on the table and Shuuhei grinned. He found Yuki in the bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. She was looking at the clothes that lined their closet and he briefly wondered why a shinigami needed so many clothes.

"This is something I could get used to," he said as he crossed to her. "Dinner's on the table. You're nearly naked. The hardest decision I have right now is deciding what I want first." He brought his mouth down on hers. Yuki didn't feel the small tug on her towel. She only felt it fall to the ground and his hands on her.

"What about what I want?" Yuki asked him.

"What do you want?"

Yuki smirked at him and ran her lips up his jaw line and to his ear. "Take your clothes off, Shuuhei," she whispered in his ear. "I can't have what I want if you still have your clothes on."

It didn't take him long to answer her request. Yuki ran her hands over his chest and torso. She loved the feel of his taut muscles beneath her hands. Yuki kissed him, long and sensually. Shuuhei fought the urge to have his way with her. This was about what she wanted. They made their way to the futon and Shuuhei found himself beneath her. Yuki was straddling him and her hands were on either side of his head. Her hair fell down around him. Shuuhei leaned up and kissed her. He was afraid to touch her. Afraid if he did, what little control he had over himself would snap. Their kiss continued and it was the only contact they had with each other.

Yuki leaned down to his ear. "Shuuhei, why won't you touch me?"

"You haven't told me that you wanted me to touch you. This is about what you want."

"Touch me, Shuuhei." He did as she asked and when his hand snaked between her legs, Yuki rose above him. She moved against his hand and again Shuuhei found himself struggling with his control. He took her over the top and his control snapped.

His hands came up on her hips and Yuki soon found herself beneath him. Shuuhei dove into her. "Is this what you want?"

Yuki moaned as he thrust into her, taking her up again. Shuuhei took her breast in his mouth and she fisted her hands in his hair. "Yes," she breathed, answering his question as her hips answered his thrusts. Yuki arched beneath him as he took her up again. She tightened around him and Shuuhei went over with her.

Shuuhei rested his forehead on hers. "I'm sorry. This was supposed to be what you wanted," he said as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I got what I wanted." She kissed him. "I'm not complaining." He smiled at her. "Shuuhei, your dinner is getting cold." Shuuhei laughed and rolled off of her.


	9. Christmas

The 9th division held their Christmas party the night before Christmas. It was something they had always done. Shuuhei watched Yuki mingle through the division. While everyone wore their uniform, she had a deep green scarf around her neck. He wondered if there was someone she hadn't talked to. She caught his eye several times and sent him smoldering looks. He tried to talk to other people but his thoughts always returned to her.

Yuki liked to talk to the other members of the division. She didn't know them all but she wanted to. They accepted her. She didn't have friends at the Academy, only Auron who was her best friend. Yuki glanced over at Shuuhei. She wondered if he knew he was standing under the mistletoe. After finishing her conversation, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You're standing under the mistletoe, Captain Hisagi." The people who could hear her laughed at their Captain.

"You call that a kiss?" he asked her quietly. Shuuhei pulled her closer to him. Yuki saw the mischief in his eyes as he brought his mouth down on hers. He left her breathless and Yuki grabbed the front of his haori. Shuuhei could hear the mutters around him. Whispered talk of him and Yuki and the kiss they had just shared. "Yuki, since when have you called me 'Captain Hisagi'?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "It's been a while." She looked up at him. "Was that your way of telling them?"

"Think it worked?"

"Maybe."

Shuuhei chuckled. "I'd be surprised if anyone thought differently after that kiss." He took her hand in his and refused to let it go the rest of the night.

…

Shuuhei flash stepped them to the small cave where they practiced playing the guitar. There was already a small fire built providing warmth. His guitar was sitting against the back wall and blankets were spread over the floor.

Yuki looked out at the moon. They had a perfect view of it as it hung full and bright in the sky. She turned back to him. Shuuhei took her hands in his and kissed her. "Do you want your Christmas present now?" he asked her. Yuki grinned and nodded. Shuuhei took the scarf from around her neck and used it to blindfold her. "No peeking." He stared at her a minute and wondered what it would do to her if he undressed her while she was like that. Deciding he'd have to try it later, Shuuhei flash stepped to get her present.

Yuki stood in the dark with her back against the opening of the cave. She could hear the wind outside and feel the warmth of the fire beside her. Everything was quiet around her. She knew he wasn't gone long. She heard the rustle of his uniform when he returned. She felt his breath on her face before his lips touched hers. There was heat behind the kiss.

"Yuki," he whispered. "You have no idea how much I want you right now. I always want you." He put his hands on her waist, pulling her close. "Why is it I feel like I can make love to you all day every day and never get tired of it?"

"Shuuhei." He put his finger up to her lips.

"I'm sorry. You're going to have to wait for your present." He assaulted her lips with his as he pulled off her obi. Her uniform was soon discarded on the floor. She wore crimson silk under it. His hands ran down her arms and he held them behind her back. His lips ran down her neck. Shuuhei took both of her hands in one of his and unclasped her bra with the other. His free hand cupped her breast and she moaned. Yuki could feel his breath on her skin. His hair brushed lightly over her as he took her breast in his mouth.

Shuuhei released her hands and removed her bra. He enjoyed taking his time with her. Savoring the feel and taste of her skin. He pulled her panties down slowly and helped her stepped out of them. Shuuhei knelt before her and placed her leg over his shoulder.

Yuki let out a gasp when she felt his tongue flicker over her and her hands fisted in his hair as he used his tongue and fingers to bring her up. His name escaped her lips as he took her higher. Yuki felt as if her legs would give out from under her as she approached peak. Shuuhei held onto her hips firmly as he took her over with just his mouth. Her leg slipped off his shoulder and she slid down into his lap.

"Shuuhei." Her voice was quiet as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Yuki pulled off his obi. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. Shuuhei lifted her and Yuki wrapped her legs around him. He discarded his uniform as he carried her to the blankets.

Shuuhei laid her down and lay on top of her. "Do I have to keep this on?" Yuki asked as she reached for her scarf. He pulled it off her.

"No. This time when I take you over, I want to see you." Shuuhei kissed her as he slid into her. It didn't take them long to find their rhythm. He took her up again. As Yuki felt herself about ready to crest, she looked into his eyes and together they went over.

Yuki lay sprawled out on the blankets with her eyes closed and a satisfied smile on her face. Shuuhei looked over at her. Yuki opened her eyes and met his gaze. She stretched and scooted closer to him. "Next time, I get to torture you," she said with a smile.

"Next time, you can." He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that though."

Yuki grinned. "I did. All I could do was feel and I felt everything from your breath to your hair. It heightened everything and I had no idea what you were going to do next." She shivered but whether it was from the cold or from remembering what he had done to her, she wasn't sure.

"Sit up and I'll pull the blanket out from under you." Yuki sat up and looked out at the moon. Something else caught her eye. Sitting in the opening of the cave was a guitar. There was a white snowflake on it and Yuki knew that it was her snowflake. Shuuhei wrapped his arms around her. "Merry Christmas."

"You got me my own guitar?"

"Now we can play together." He let her go and Yuki walked over to the guitar, picking up the top of her uniform on her way. She put it on and picked up the guitar and carried it back to Shuuhei.

"It's beautiful." She strummed the strings. "It's in tune."

"You didn't think I'd give it to you without it being tuned did you?" She leaned over and kissed him.

"I didn't think you would." She began to play and Shuuhei smiled at the song.

"Is that your favorite?" he asked.

"Yes. I like to think it's our song." She played through it and then looked at him. "I guess I should get your present."

"Yuki, you didn't have to get me anything. I thought I told you that you moving in was enough for me."

Yuki sat her guitar aside. "I know you said that but I wanted to get you something." She stood. "I found the perfect gift for you."

"Nothing can be more perfect than you."

She smiled."Probably not. Close your eyes." She stood and flash stepped to her old room to retrieve his present. As she looked at it, she had to laugh at the fact that they had gotten each other the same thing. Quickly she flash stepped back to him.

Yuki sat down in front of him, holding the guitar. She could hear him muttering the words to 'I'd Come For You' and she smiled. She sat the base of the guitar on the blanket and held onto it by the neck. "Merry Christmas, Shuuhei." He opened his eyes and his mouth fell.

"Yuki is that...?"

"The one you've always wanted." He stared at it and noticed the '69' on it.

"Yuki, I love it but you spent too much on it."

"Shuuhei, I've never bought a Christmas present for someone outside of my family. I knew I could pick anything and you would like it but I knew you would like this the best."

"I do. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I didn't pay full price for it? It seems some people will do what it takes so I can make 'Hisagi-san' happy."

He took the guitar from her and pulled her into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you, Shuuhei." She felt the hard guitar press against her back. He began to play and to sing. Yuki wondered how long she should let him go on before she distracted him.


	10. Letter from the Editor

Yuki picked up the freshly printed copy of the Seireitei Communication and read through it. She loved reading other people's articles, especially ones that Shuuhei wrote. He never let her read them before they were published. She began with the letter from the editor.

_The cherry blossoms are in bloom signifying the beginning of spring, the season of change. Change walked into my office just before spring last year when I offered her a position. She would be the first shinigami to join the ninth division since I had become captain. Despite what her classmates at the Academy thought about her, she's warm, kind, and friendly. Her work was exceptional and she soon had a growing fan base. She's opinionated, thought-provoking, stunning, and she's mine. Change hit us both when she kissed me for the first time. From that moment on we were inseparable. We saw each other every day and at night. It was a rare night that we went without seeing each other. It wasn't until our first fight that I realized that I didn't want to be without her. Sure she couldn't sing but I knew I loved her and for some reason, she loved me. She knew that I am passionate about music and she asked me to teach her to play the guitar. It was something she picked up quickly. For Christmas, I gave her one of her own so we could play together. Little did I know that she had also gotten me a guitar, one I desperately wanted. Did I mention she was thoughtful?_

_I can tell you a lot about her. I can tell you about the tattoo on her shoulder that her father finally knows about. I can tell you she likes ramen and the simple things in life. I can tell you the exact shade of her eyes. I can tell you, without being there, that she's sitting on my desk reading this and that she had no idea that my letter would be about her. I can tell you that there is no one I love more than her. I can tell you there is no one I'd rather be with than her. I can tell you I'd crawl across this world for her, do anything she wants me to. I can tell you that I'm not the only man in her life but I like to think I'm the most important one. I can tell you that I have talked to the three of them and they have all given me their consent and their blessing._

_Yuki, change my life. Marry me._

_I can tell you that she's no longer reading this and it's most likely been discarded on my desk. I can tell you she's looking for me and she knows where to find me. I can tell you she'll give me her answer when she finds me. I can't tell you what it will be. I can only hope that it's the answer I want, the answer that will change my life for the better. _

_-Captain Shuuhei Hisagi_

Yuki found him standing at the opening of the cave in the mountains. His back was to her but he knew when she arrived. Shuuhei turned around to face her.

"Yuki, will you marry me?"

There were tears in her eyes and her voice was quiet when she answered him. "Yes." She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "Yes," she repeated. Yuki kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you," Shuuhei said as he wiped the tears from her cheek. He pulled a box out of his pocket and took the ring out of it. Shuuhei placed it on her finger. It was a simple band with nine diamonds around the front. He linked his hand with hers and kissed her.

"Did you really ask my father?"

He laughed. "Yes and Auron and Captain Kyoraku. Your father just wants you to be happy." Shuuhei frowned for a moment. "He lectured me."

"Really? On what?"

"On not coming to breakfast. Especially since your family knows we're together."

Yuki looked down. "Shuuhei, there's something I need to tell you about my family." She sighed. "My grandmother's father is a shinigami."

He looked at her. "Who?"

"Captain Ukitake." Yuki took a breath and began to ramble. "He said he didn't pick my mother as a vice captain because of who she is but because of her scores at the Academy. It would ruin her career if anyone found out. Only our family knows and if you're going to be part of that…" Shuuhei put his finger over her mouth.

"Wait. Captain Kyoraku married Captain Ukitake's daughter?"

"Yes."

Shuuhei thought a moment. He had seen Kyoraku's wife several times. "She resembles him. That's why she always looked familiar."

"She does." Yuki smiled. It amazed her that he just accepted it.

...

Yuki handed the tattoo artist her drawing like she had done over a year ago.

"You drew your tattoo?" Shuuhei asked, amazed.

"I drew them individually and then we discussed placement." She shrugged.

"Where do you want this one?" the tattoo artist asked as he looked at the four snowflakes already on her back.

"Right beside mine," Yuki replied as she smiled at Shuuhei.

He held her hand as the tattoo artist began his work. To keep her mind off the pain of the needle, Yuki talked to Shuuhei. At first it was just idle chatter but then it turned serious. "It was a beautiful proposal," she told him.

"Did you read it all?"

"I stopped at the words 'Marry Me'. Was there more to it?"

Shuuhei smiled. He had been right. She didn't finish it. "Nothing you can't read later."

"You know lots of questions are going to pour in from the people who read it."

"I know." Shuuhei thought a moment. "We could address them in the issue that publishes before we get married."

"We could. We will need to address some of them. Not all of them."

"It's done. Do you want to see it?" the tattoo artist asked as he looked at Shuuhei. He nodded and walked behind Yuki.

Shuuhei looked at his snowflake. There was a '69' in the middle and the points that came off it were the same pattern as the choker and armbands he wore. "It looks great."

The tattoo artist bandaged up the tattoo and Shuuhei took Yuki home.

...

She stood under the cold spray of water counting. When Yuki reached her magic number, she turned the water off and reached for her towel, wrapping it gently around her.

"Five minutes is a long time," she told Shuuhei when she found him sitting on the futon reading Seireitei Communication.

"Come here." Shuuhei discarded the paper and pulled her down into his lap. Yuki still held tightly to the towel. He chuckled. "Turn around and let me see it." Yuki did as he asked and Shuuhei looked at the fresh ink. "Relax," he instructed as he laid his hand over her sensitive skin. Yuki bit her lip. She didn't hear Shuuhei's incantation, she only knew that she felt the pain dissolve. He pulled her to him and held onto her.

"Thank you."

Shuuhei nodded and kissed her shoulder. He continued to kiss her up her neck. Yuki shifted and met his mouth with hers. She cupped his head, running her fingers through his hair. Shuuhei leaned back and she fell on top of him. They kissed again. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled so she was beneath him. Shuuhei covered her mouth with his and enjoyed the taste of the woman he was going to marry.


	11. White Dress, Black Lace

Shunsui walked into the ninth division captain's office where Shuuhei waited. The young captain was pacing. "Yuki asked me for a favor."

"You've seen her?" Shuuhei asked. He hadn't slept well without her next to him.

Shunsui smiled. "Yes. She wants to see you."

Shuuhei laughed. "She's the one who told me it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"I've heard that before," he said, remembering his own wedding. "Yuki's argument is that it's not bad luck for the bride to see the groom." Shuuhei stared at him. "She wants to see you and I have yet to see Yuki not get something she wants."

"Am I supposed to keep my eyes closed while she's here?" Shunsui chuckled and held out Yuki's obi. Shuuhei shook his head. "Of course," he muttered as he let the 8th division captain blindfold him.

Shunsui winked at Yuki when she flash stepped into the room. He left her alone with Shuuhei.

"You can't mess up my hair," Yuki said as she kissed him. She hadn't worn her dress to see him. Instead she wore a robe.

"I missed you," Shuuhei said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Me too. I don't like sleeping without you next to me."

"Tonight you won't have to."

"Shuuhei, I don't have much time before they notice that I'm gone but I wanted to ask you for something."

"Anything."

"Before we get married, I need my last kiss as Yuki Hitsugaya. Make it a good one."

"Not too good. Your husband is going to have to top it," he said. Shuuhei knew that she smiled as he brought his lips down on hers.

It was a knock on the door that separated them a few minutes later. "I love you," they said in unison. Yuki reached behind him and untied her obi. She flash stepped with it leaving Shuuhei in the empty room.

Shunsui walked into the room. "They're looking for Yuki."

Shuuhei smiled. "She's not here."

"Of course not."

...

"Yuki, where have you been?"

She knew they would ask and she had planned her reply. Yuki took the black pearls out of her pocket. "I forgot these in my room."

Hana took them from her. "They're lovely. Are they from Shuuhei?"

Yuki smiled. "No, I bought them but they reminded me of him." Hana clasped the double strand chocker around her daughter's throat and then helped her step into her wedding dress.

...

Shuuhei felt his heart stop when he saw her. He understood now her request about her hair. It was pulled into a low sleek ponytail and the ends were curled. Yuki's dress was a satin sheath that flared out just above her knees. There was intricate black lace along the bust of the dress and along the bottom hem. Shuuhei had always thought she was stunning but today she took his breath away. Their kiss earlier had helped settle him some.

He took her hand as she approached and soon they were husband and wife.

...

They walked into the 9th division banquet hall to the sound of applause. Friends, family and most of the ninth division had come out for the celebration. Shuuhei and Yuki were ushered to the center of the room and the crowd chanted for them to dance. Giving in, Shuuhei took Yuki into his arms and they began to dance in small circles.

"Shuuhei, there's something I want to tell you. Something I've never said to you," Yuki whispered. She looked up at him and spoke quietly where only he could hear.

"Just one more moment,  
That's all that's needed,  
Like wounded soldiers,  
In need of healing.  
Time to be honest.  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
'Cause I didn't mean it

I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground,  
But it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up. Forgive me now  
Everyday I spend away my souls inside out  
Gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now, somehow.

By now you know that,  
I'd come for you,  
No one but you,  
Yes I'd come for you,  
But only if you told me to,  
And I'd fight for you,  
I'd lie its true,  
Give my life for you,  
You know I'd always come for you."

Yuki continued the song. It was a struggle not to sing it. Shuuhei had never heard her speak the lyrics and hearing them now made him love her more. When she finished, he kissed her. The crowd around them cheered, unaware of what had just transpired between the newlyweds.


	12. Epilogue: My Last Article

Seireitei Communication was printed two days before the Hisagi wedding. The most read article was the one about the couple getting married. It was a look into their personal life. Above the article was a picture of them. It had been taken in a photo booth outside of a music store just before Christmas.

My Last Article  
by Yuki Hitsugaya

The day after Shuuhei proposed his office was filled with mail. At first I thought it was funny. He couldn't even get to his desk. He made me help him go through them. It was one of the few times he's reminded me that he is the captain of our division. It's something we try to keep out of our relationship. There are no ranks when we are home alone. There's just him and me, a man and a woman. We knew there would be questions and we knew we'd have to address them. This is my last article as Yuki Hitsugaya and I am sharing it with the man I love, Shuuhei Hisagi.

_Did she really kiss you first?_

YH: Yes. I did. [grins]

SH: I was going to ask you out to dinner. I figured you wouldn't say no. What would you have done if I reacted negatively to your kiss?

YH: I would have been highly embarrassed. [Shuuhei laughs] However, you sent off some pretty positive signals before I kissed you and an extremely positive reaction after I kissed you.

_Yuki, what's your tattoo? And did Captain Hisagi inspire you to get a tattoo?_

YH: I got my original tattoo right after graduation but I had been planning on getting one before I met Shuuhei. It is four snowflakes on my right shoulder, one for each of my family members. The day Shuuhei proposed, I got a fifth snowflake for him.

_Is he?_

YH: It took me a while to figure out this question but it came in various forms, some wanting to know the other 3 men in my life. The men in my family are very important to me and Shuuhei knew that. It wasn't just my father he asked but also my brother and my grandmother's husband, Captain Kyoraku. Two of them raised me and one of them is my best friend. I am very close to my family. As for who's most important to me...

SH: I am. [Shuuhei grins. Yuki laughs.]

_You can't sing? Are you terrible?_

SH: Let's just leave it at Yuki can't sing. Don't ask her to.

_Do you have a favorite song you like to play?_

YH: I'd Come for You.

SH: [laughs] You really do play that all the time. It is one of my favorites.

YH: It's the first one you taught me. It has a lot of sentimental value.

_Captain Hisagi, why weren't you there when she read the article? Why did you make her find you? Where were you?_

SH: Yuki has a routine. She always reads a freshly printed copy of Seireitei Communication in my office, usually sitting on my desk. I'm usually dealing with paperwork that had be neglected during editing and printing. I debated on being there when she read it and I decided that I would distract her from what I had written. She would comment on something as she read it. I decided to wait for her. As for where I was, I was someplace we are both familiar with. It's where we practice our music.

_When are you getting married?_

SH: Two days after the publication of this edition.

YH: Summer solstice. One year since our first kiss. [Yuki leans over and kisses Shuuhei.]


End file.
